I Been up All Night
by MooseandCam
Summary: "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the word he didn't exist." AUSLLY. AU


Detective Galvin Young.

To be honest I didn't really know what to expect when my boss told me I had to interrogate somebody in my office.

All I knew was That it was Austin moon was a small time Con artist.

As the door creaked open I looked up and a cripple guy limped into the my office.

He sat down and frowned.

I clicked the blue tape recorder on my desk and took a sip of my coffee.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened the night the ship exploded leaving twenty seven men dead and the lone survivor horribly burned, not to mention the ninety one million dollars worth of diamonds on board that's mysteriously missing." I said sitting down on the edge of my desk.

Austin had an unexplainable expression on his face almost as if he really couldn't care less.

"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the word he didn't exist..." Austin said running a shaky hand trew his blonde hair.  
**Xxxxxxxxxxx.***Xxxxxxxxxx.***  
Con Artist Austin Moon.  
It really didn't make sense that I'd be there.

I mean these guys where hardcore hijackers .

But there I was, at that point I wasn't scared I knew I hadn't done any thing they could do me for, besides it was fun I got to make like I was notorious.

"Alright you all know the drill when your number is called step forward and repeat the phrase you have been given understand." The loud voice said on the speaker.

"Number one step forward."

Number one was Chuck Stevens little chubby guy a ill-tempered thug.

He looked at the yellow flash card rolled his eyes and said...

"Hand me the keys you fuckin cock sucker"  
Then he handed the flash card to Dez Wade.  
Dez wade was the goof ball also a thief.

"Give me the keys you you fucking cock sucker motherfucker!" Dez yelled making a goofy face sticking his tongue out.

"Knock it off step back number three step forward."

Dallas Ramirez was a flashy wise guy with a thick Mexican accent .

Dallas got the yellow card and started chucking then we all started chuckling.

Then Dez slapped his shoulder playfully and Dallas slapped back.

"Hand meh the keys ya cock sucka." Dallas said shaking his head.

"In English please." The officer on the speaker said.  
"Excuse meh?" Dallas said putting a hand to his ear.  
"In English ."  
"Hand me the fucking keys ya cock sucka what tha fuck." Dallas said exasperated.

We all chuckled.  
"Number four step forward."

It was bull shit the whole wrap was a set up.  
"Hand me the keys you fucking cock sucker." Elliot Hamilton said he was a business man.  
It was all the cops fault you don't put guys like that in a room together who knows what could happen.  
Elliot handed the card to me.

"Hand me the keys you fucking cock sucker"

I said with absolutely no emotion.

*Xxxxxxxxxxx.*Xxxxxxxxxxx.*

"This is really got to be embarrassing for you guys huh? Dez asked in another interrogation room separate from the rest of us.

They drilled us all night somebody was pissed about that truck getting high jacked and the cops had nothing they were hoping somebody would slip up and they would have something to go on they knew we wouldn't fight it because they knew how to lean on us they'd been doing it forever our rights went right out the window it was a violation I mean disgraceful.

They went after Wade first top notch entry man.

"What truck?" Dez questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"The truck with the guns fucko." The detective said annoyed.

"Fucko?" Dez said Shaking his head then blowing a raspberry.

He was a good guy crazy though.

A:N= I know another story .  
This is based off The Usual Suspects and Work by Iggy azalea its not completely based off the movie.  
Auslly will be coming up soon though I promise Ally plays an interesting character.  
Um well this is very different then my usual writing it involves sex,Drugs and killing just a warning.  
Yes Galvin plays the Detective who Austin is telling the story too but the story will mostly be in Austin's P.o.v (Flashbacks.)  
~Leave a review please it makes me want to write .~


End file.
